


He's a Bit of Both

by Sleprhq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dense Nishinoya Yuu, Dick Jokes, Everyone is Gay for Nishinoya, Gen, I just wanted to appreciate Nishinoya's looks, Kiyoko is missing out on this baby, Nishinoya Yuu is Hot and Cute, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Nishinoya Yuu is a dumbass, Nishinoya Yuu-centric, Oblivious Nishinoya Yuu, SORRY I CANT RESIST-, but he's hot, make that a tag, well more like, who isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleprhq/pseuds/Sleprhq
Summary: In a world where you are either cute or hot, Nishinoya is both.And, fuck, everyone has at least a bit of a man-crush on the libero.or:Noya causes gay panic.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	He's a Bit of Both

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not really a crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843237) by [whatamistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamistake/pseuds/whatamistake). 



> this does not have a main ship, it's just a bunch of compilations of the dudes checking Noya out.

Nishinoya Yuu was unfair.

Well, the world was unfair, Asahi supposed, but Nishinoya... he was just so _unfair_.

The libero was near perfect. So energetic, optimistic, and fun to be around. So cute with his short height and adorable laugh. And, really, so hot with his hair and when he's sweating.

Asahi's face brightened up at the thoughts and images that his brain supplied for him.

"Asahi-san, have you caught a fever or something?" said libero asked, sweating from all over his body, walking casually towards the ace. The taller player's blush deepened. "W-what? N-no!"

"Then why are you so red?" Nishinoya asked, leaning closer towards the spiker, who shrunk backward. It's not that he minded being that close to Nishinoya - in fact, he really liked it - but it was still embarrassing. Try having a hot and cute person come up to you this close!

"N-nothing!" Azumane stuttered, shaking his head frantically. The younger boy backed up a bit and tilted his head, letting out a confused _'huh?'_ as the ace of the team continued to shake his head.

The rest of the practice match, Asahi was too distracted by Nishinoya - checking him out every moment he had the chance to - and they lost. _Miserably_.

* * *

Honestly, Oikawa doesn't know why his coach agreed to have a practice match against Karasuno. Well, he _does_ know why, but that doesn't mean he agrees! There's still a sour spot after losing to them!

" _Ugh,_ " the setter whined, slouching as he walked towards Karasuno's school. Iwaizumi, who was walking beside him, rolled his eyes and smacked the setter's back, shocking Oikawa to the point where he stood up straight. "I-Iwa- _chan_!" The setter whined again, rubbing his back. "That hurt, you know~..."

Oikawa's friend tsked, rolling his eyes. "I don't care. You need to get your ass together. Unless you want Tobio to see you like _this_ , Trashykawa."

Ah. Pulling out both the humiliation and Tobio card.

Oikawa pouted, furrowing his brows. "I told you to stop calling me that," he complained, avoiding his friend's _unfortunately_ effective words.

"whatever, Shittykawa!" "Aw, that's just vulgar, Iwa-chan!"

The rest of the way there, Oikawa made a mental promise to wipe out _Tobio_ with his _royal, stupid, ugly_ smile of his. But, Iwaizumi was quick to cancel out this promise when he suddenly smacked OIkawa's back again, this time, a bit too harsh, so he fell on his ass.

"Iwa-chan!" He whined, pouting. His friend only stared at him for a few seconds, before sighing. "Remember, Dumbkawa. We're fighting against _Karasuno_ , not _just_ Tobio."

God fucking damn it. Iwaizumi with his perfectly-working, smart brain of his. Why does he _always_ have to know what he's up to?

Oikawa looked at the ground and nodded abruptly, getting up.

As they entered the gym, their rivals stopped their practice and looked over at the newly arrived team. Oikawa scowled at the sight of Tobio, the latter returned the scowl.

"Thank you for agreeing to this practice match, coach!" Karasuno's teacher thanked, walking up towards Aoba Johsai's coach to shake his hand. As the two grown-ups talked, Oikawa straddled his way to the side to look at everyone in the Karasuno team. Not that he doesn't remember their smug faces. Definitely not. Because he _obviously_ didn't only focus on Tobio the last time they had a match. No. No, of course not.

Oh, Woah, the shrimp is walking his way. What was his name again?

"Oikawa-san," the tiny middle-blocker started, looking up at Oikawa, who suppressed a laugh at the height difference. "We won't lose this time either."

Oikawa's snickers stopped. _Oh, this little shit._

"Eh? We won't either," The older setter said, forcing a smile on his face while a vein throbbed on his head. The shrimp shrunk at the sight of that _fake, terrifying_ smile.

"Oh, the other team is already here?" He heard a scratchy, loud voice from behind him ask. The setter turned around with a pout, ready to intimidate whoever it was, but, instead, he found himself stunned at the sight.

Oh. This was their libero. The one who was able to catch his serves. The one that pulled off a great double save.

"Oikawa-san," the libero greeted, smiling a bit.

It was already previously established that Oikawa was no genius, but, damn, the libero in front of him made him feel _dumb_. His thoughts were torn between ' _whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck_ ' and ' _idontremembertheirliberobeingthiscute_ '.

"A-ano-" the setter stuttered, cheeks flushing a bit red. His team turned towards him, baffled, because, Woah, the great Oikawa _stuttered_.

"Uh, I don't think I caught your name the last time we played," Oikawa said, blushing furiously. The libero tilted his head. "Oh? I'm Nishinoya!"

The rest of the match, Oikawa found himself staring at the libero, missing his serves and receives. He lost, of course, but he didn't seem upset. He was still too distracted staring at the short karasuno player, flushed.

* * *

Tsukishima found almost anything lame and bothersome. He honestly could care less about whatever happens in the day. He could trip or get hit by a car and he still wouldn't care.

However, he cared a lot when he found himself unable to focus on the match, as Nishinoya took off his shirt on the bench. The libero had gotten a hard hit against his rib, so the coach wanted to check up on the second-year. But, damn, Nishinoya was attractive _everywhere_.

Tsukki's cheeks stirred red as he forced himself to look away, fixing his glasses. He coughed to try and bring himself back into the reality that they were in an official match.

"Do your best, guys!" He heard Nishinoya cheer from the side, waving his arm in the air - fucking _shirtless_. Tsukki choked on his own saliva as he stared at the sweat-glimmering body that was Nishinoya, cheeks burning a little brighter.

And, so if he got hurt on purpose just so he could sit next to Nishinoya and check him out more, it was nobody's business.

* * *

Now, listen, Tanaka was all the way a _straight_ guy. He liked females, girls, and women's parts. That's all there was to him. But, holy shit, if Nishinoya didn't make him bend a little bit.

People really weren't lying when they said that everyone was a bit gay.

Nishinoya was pretty. He was cute and hot as well. It was like he was God's favourite, because Ryu had never met anyone like Nishinoya.

He wonders how his friend doesn't even have a partner yet. He's got the looks, the personality. Honestly, if Tanaka was gay, he'd probably propose to Nishinoya on the first day they met.

"Ryu?" He heard his libero friend call out. The nearly-bald player turned around while drinking out of his bottle. Though, it seemed that it might've been better not to drink.

He quickly spat out of the liquid in his mouth at the sight of his friend. He was shirtless, as he had just gotten out of the shower, but his _hair_!

"OI!" Noya yelled as the water made contact with his body. "Ryu, what the hell?! I just got out of the shower, man."

Ryu could not focus on whatever Nishinoya was yelling about.

* * *

Yaku looked up to Nishinoya. The opposing libero was supportive, energetic, positive, and good at his job. Yet, even then, he wasn't cocky about the fact. He only sought to improve and Morisuke found that as something to be feared.

Passion can be a dangerous weapon if used properly.

Now, Nishinoya may be shorter than him, but he always felt like he had to look up. Because the boy was just... fantastic.

Yaku wished he could speak to the other libero more often. The one time they interacted was that time Nishinoya ran up to him, complimented his libero skills, and then proceeded to run away. A very awkward interaction, but it made him feel good about his abilities as a libero.

Honestly, he just wished to be able to return the compliments.

It was another training camp and Kuroo had invited the volleyball teams from Dateko ( _"come on, imagine going up against a team as good as blocking as them!"_ ), Aoba Johsai ( _"I don't know, Oikawa seems to be smart at strategizing. It'd be a pleasure to play against him!" Kuroo had said, to which Kenma rolled his eyes. "You two will probably burn each other's brain cells."_ ), Fukurodani ( _"Whaaaat? Of course, I'm doing this for practice and not just to be able to talk to Brokuto!"_ ) and Karasuno.

At the moment of arrival of all the teams, Hinata immediately yelled and ran towards Kenma and Inuoka, exchanging greetings. Bokuto almost immediately flung himself towards Tsukishima and Kuroo, Akaashi being dragged behind him. Some players from Dateko began talking to the players from Karasuno. Oikawa and Tobio began quarreling, Iwaizumi and Daichi yelling at the two players from the back.

Sugawara was the first to greet Yaku, waving and smiling. The Nekoma libero returned the gesture, closing his eyes as he smiled. When he opened them back, his pupils fixated onto Karasuno's libero, who just so happened to turn his head at the exact same moment. The two liberos made eye contact.

As Nishinoya blinked, Yaku stared at the other libero's eyes.

God, they were so... mesmerizing. And had Karasuno's libero been this cute?

When he shook himself back into reality, he noticed Nishinoya was staring at him in confusion, furrowing his brows. Yaku felt warmth spread on his face as he realized that he'd been staring at the shorter player for some time.

Morisuke quickly darted his gaze elsewhere, walking away as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Kuroo was one of the few trouble-makers in the training camp, accompanied by his self-proclaimed _"BFF - best bro forever"_ , Bokuto. After meeting, Oikawa, it seemed that there was another captain to add to the group.

The three of them sat in a corner, grinning and laughing to themselves. The energy surrounding them was so ominous and vague, everyone in the room thought they were plotting murder.

"Where's Glasses and Fukurodani's setter? I thought they were always with you two," Oikawa asked, tilting his head. Kuroo let out a sarcastic groan as if he was actually dejected. "They were too busy taking care of the other problem children~..."

"Wah!" Bokuto gasped, startling the two other captains. "There's more of us?!"

Oikawa and Kuroo stared at the spiker in front of them, before barking out a laugh themselves, while Bokuto was left in confusion.

"What? Of course, there are! Normally, it's the smaller ones. Like, Shrimpy, over there," Kuroo stated casually, pointing at Hinata, who was talking to Kenma and Aone at the time.

"Oh! My student, of course!" Bokuto said, beginning to sound like an over-proud father. He then hunched over, pinching his chin in-between his thumb and index finger. "Then... who else could be as short as the little dude over there?"

"Their libero's shorter than the shrimp, actually," Oikawa told, pointing at the libero, who was currently jumping on Yamaguchi's shoulders while talking to a group of people.

"Nishinoya." As Tooru recalled the libero's name, his cheeks flushed a deep red, remembering the first time they had a proper interaction.

"Smaller than Shrimpy?" Kuroo nearly laughed in disbelief, turning towards the direction in which Oikawa was pointing. I mean, it was common for liberos to be the shortest player of the team, but, if a libero was _shorter_ than Hinata, that was just... An outrageous type of _short_.

At the sight of the libero, Kuroo felt his breath hitch.

The libero was _really_ fucking cute. And hot. And adorable. And pretty.

Every other noise in the background became inaudible. The only thing his ears could catch were the sounds of the libero's adorable, hiccuped laughter as he continued to hop on his teammate's shoulders.

"Wah! He's so tiny!" Bokuto mentioned, completely oblivious to the reaction of the other two captains. Kuroo was the first to snap out of his daze, shaking his head. His cheeks were still flushed, but not as red as Oikawa's.

"O-Oikawa," Kuroo called out, voice strained in a mix of a laugh and a gasp. He wanted to laugh at Oikawa's face, but he also knew that his face was probably a similar shade of red.

"Y-yoohoo?" Oikawa responded, followed by a cough.

"You said his name was Nishinoya?"

* * *

The first time Atsumu had played against Nishinoya, he was surprised. The libero was sharp and fast, his reflexes were amazing. Not only that, but he had an amazing ability to keep his positive mentality, even after losing or being targeted.

But, he had yet to properly meet the libero.

He was walking down the streets with his brother, after having gone to buy some ice cream, when his brother suddenly realized he had forgotten his phone back in the store. Osamu apologized as the Golden-haired twin yelled, running back towards the store.

Atsumu sighed, rolling his eyes as he stared at the two ice cream packs in his plastic bag.

"Oh? Miya Atsumu?"

Who was this familiar voice-...

"Eh? Karasuno's libero!" Atsumu recalled, a bright smile on his face. This was the first time seeing the libero up-close and, honestly, it was the first time he also found himself drenched in gay panic.

The libero looked stunning.

"Yeah! It's good to see you again, Miya-san. What are you doing here?" the libero asked, holding up a conversation so easily. The Miya could only stutter through his flustered self, too busy internally panicking.

"O- Oh, er. I was- I _am_ \- Uhm. I am waiting for, uh. My brother," Atsumuu said, face as warm as the sunny day.

"Ooh! Well, I was just going on a jog! I was going to get some Gari Gari-flavoured ice cream but they ran out," Nishinoya sighed, pouting.

Oh, how convenient, his brother and he had actually bought the last two ice creams.

"O-oh, actually!" Atsumu said, bringing two ice creams out of the plastic bag. "I-I've got two! We can have some and just talk if you'd like."

Nishinoya's eyes _sparkled_ at the sight of the ice cream. "You're a hero, Miya-san! Are you sure I can have this, though? I'd thought this was for your brother..."

Atsumu let out a wheeze. _Of course, that was for his brother, but fuck him_. 

"It's not," Atsumu assured, shaking his hands. "It's on me."

"if you say so!" the libero chirped, reaching out for the ice cream on Atsumu's left hand. And, _ohmygod_ , the height difference.

They talked for a few minutes until Nishinoya had to leave back to his school. Seeing Nishinoya lick his ice cream almost made him choke on his own.

If he had to deal with the loath of an enraged Otsamu, just to talk to Nishinoya, he'd do it again.

* * *

Hinata had always thought Nishinoya was cute. Course, not in the way that meant he wanted to ask the older one out. Nishinoya was just _cute_ \- and it was a scientific fact approved by many people, Hinata included.

So seeing the older boy come into the club while licking a popsicle nearly made him squeal in both surprise and satisfaction. The libero seemed to miss the flustered looks everyone gave him - the way Nishinoya was _licking_ and _stroking_ the popsicle with his tongue should _not_ be considered okay to anyone. It was ridiculously fucking _hot_ , and Hinata's teenage, full-of-hormones brain did not function well the rest of practice.

Actually, nobody did.

"Jeez, you guys suck today," Nishinoya mentioned, furrowing his eyebrows as he continued to devour the popsicle.

_"..suck..."_

Hinata stared at the older boy with dusty, red cheeks.

* * *

Valentine's day had come around and Nishinoya was surprised to find so many letters directed towards him. None of them had a name and only two had written their initials on it (a Mr. "O.T." and Mr "K.T."), so he had no idea how to respond to any of them. His cheeks got hotter and hotter as he read letter after letter.

_Jesus Christ, was he that hot and cute?_


End file.
